


FOUND YOU, AGAIN

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: AhnYeongz, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fallen Angels, Fictional, Immortality, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sci-Fi, ahn yujin - Freeform, first time writing sci-fi angst, help me, izone - Freeform, jang wonyoung - Freeform, wizone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: Immortality has been a dream for almost every human being. Being able to live on forever and not die? It’s the best thing anyone could wish for.But for Yujin, it was a curse.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Kudos: 14





	FOUND YOU, AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> AhnYeongz One Shot AU

Immortality has been a dream for almost every human being. Being able to live on forever and not die? It’s the best thing anyone could wish for.

But for Yujin, it was a curse.

Immortality was bested upon her, not as a gift but a curse set by the gods on who knows why they did that. Maybe they got bored and chose a random mortal to live on forever. She can't die nor catch diseases but she can feel pain and can be injured. She can be stabbed, but not die. She can feel sorrow and even get her heart broken.

Her broken heart.

"What's with you?" A voice called. Yujin doesn't need to face and look for the owner of the voice. She was so used and even get annoyed sometimes when she hears that certain voice.

"Don't play dumb, you're just here to make fun of me." Yujin sneered. Ignoring the other party who was standing behind her. Yujin was seated alone in a bench at a nearby park, drowning herself with alcohol she just bought in a convenience store.

"You're quite unfriendly, aren't 'ya?" The voice snickered and sat beside Yujin. "You're bored living, no? I mean, I would too. For being alive for 200 years, which must've been very boring." Now, the owner of the voice sounded like they're mocking Yujin's situation. It has a taste of sarcasm and mockery.

Yujin just rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the annoying fly beside her and drinking the remaining contents of her bottle. The autumn season made the sceneries in the city quite romantic and very lovely. The leaves from trees that falls endlessly as they prepare for the next season.

"Oh," the voice said and looked up. They lent out their hands and waited for the slowly falling leaf from the tree above them. This caught the attention of Yujin, she watches how the leaf slowly fall into their hands.

"Isn't this nostalgic, Yujin?" The voice asked without looking at the immortal one. Once the leaf touched their pale hands, it made a crisp sound and the leaf quickly dried out and died. "This was the same scenario when I came to see you again ten years ago."

Yujin scoffed.

Turning her head away, the images of the same person beside her right now visiting her ten years ago came rushing quickly at the back of her mind. She inhaled deeply, trying her best to forget that sour memory she just had.

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Yujin asks and opens another bottle.

"Well, I came here to see you." They responded. "Aren't you glad?" They giggled, but it’s all the same, the tone was sarcastic and full of mockery.

"Shut up, _Feota_." Yujin exclaimed. "We're the same, a miserable and broken creatures." She added, with a string of irritation in her voice.

"We are, on some aspect," Feota says and crosses their legs. "You, fell into the same miserable and broken state for the...." Feota paused and raises their fingers, as if counting, "was it the 53rd or the 54th time?"

Yujin kept quiet and just kept doing her business. How she wish the annoying fly would just leave her alone.

"Anyway," Feota cheers. "Was she that worthy for _your_ love?" Yujin was about to bring the lips of the bottle to her lips but stopped when she heard the question from Feota.

"Don't," Yujin said lowly, almost in a growl.

"Come again?" Feota asks.

"Just.... Don't." Yujin repeats.

Feota smirks. "Well, if she really is worthy of your love, then why am I here? Why do I see you all messed up and broken?" Yujin grips on the neck of the bottle tightly. Trying to make herself calm despite the attempt of triggering something inside her.

"Shut the fuck up, you _fallen angel_." Yujin blurted out. When she turned her head to face Feota, they were gone. Yujin thought she could finally have her alone time, but she ws wrong. She heard Feota speak again.

"Does it hurt? Of course it hurts, you love her with all of you and yet, here you are." Feota says. Yujin finds the fallen angel in front of her. Feota was a fallen angel, taking different forms every time she meets up with Yujin. A man, a woman, a child, a boy, a girl, an old lady, and sometimes a dog.

Feota was a fallen angel who enjoys watching people who are currently suffering emotionally and physically, and their favorite to watch? Yujin. They appear whenever Yujin was in a state of unstableness, watching how their "friend" suffer for over 200 years.

"Whose fault was it?" Feota asks. "Ah, judging by how you look right now, it’s your fault isn't it?" Feota says and a smile emerges from their lips.

It was the biggest regret that Yujin ever had, among all her lovers from her past, this was by far hurt her the most.

**_Two months ago._ **

"That's it?"

Yujin heard _her_ say. She hated herself for doing it, she hated herself for being selfish, and she hated the curse that she had.

"Wonyoung, you won't understand." Yujin said. She was trying her best not to cry, but deep inside it feels like she was shredded into smaller pieces.

"I thought we're all in this together?" Wonyoung asks, her voice begins to crack and tears are building up on her eyes. "What's in this relationship that I can't understand?"

But Yujin kept her lips sealed. She doesn't want to hurt Wonyoung than she already is.

"Answer me, Yujin!" Wonyoung exclaims. Her tears ran down her cheeks, filled with both pain and frustration.

For a person who will live until the end of time, love was something Yujin never gets tired of. Love was something that made her feel like as if, she was human, as if this curse was not for her.

And Wonyoung made it feel that way.

Hiding the curse from her, Yujin's 200 years of living made her feel like she was just a simple 18 year old teenager just like everyone else. Nothing special, not that the gods played her fate.

"I love you, okay?" Yujin said softly yet her voice was coarse.

But Wonyoung instantly reacted, "then why?! Why are you breaking up with me?!"

"W-We're too g-good for each other." Yujin answered.

 _What a lie._ Yujin told herself.

"If this is about me, then I'm willing to change for the better. Why do you have to do this, Yujin?" Wonyoung kept crying. Desperate to know what Yujin’s reason for ending their relationship.

"No, no. It's not you, okay? You did nothing wrong." Yujin smiled, or so she tried because it faded right away. It hurts seeing the love of her life, crying and in pain because of her.

Yujin trapped Wonyoung in her arms and hugged her tightly. She kissed the younger's temple and battles her tears as they were ready to fall.

"I love you, Wonyoung. Always." Yujin says, but Wonyoung just kept crying. "I promise to look for you when everything is fine. Just then, wait for me." She whispers sincerely.

**_At the present._ **

"You decided things on your own," Feota speaks again. "You're a selfish little shit, you know that?" Yujin didn't flinch on the terms the fallen angel used. It was true anyway, it was her fault and she was selfish.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Yujin says as she disregards the bottle from her hand. Feota then scoffs in disbelief.

"Wow, I didn't knew you were a clown." The fallen angel slowly clapped. "You're funny, I like it." 

The thing is, Yujin was not really selfish.

She was scared.

Her fears brought her to decide things on her own, she was cornered by her fears and that made her to be a selfish person like what she is months ago.

She was just as scared as anyone. She was scared that she would witness Wonyoung grow old and succumb to illness and eventually leaving her side, she was scared that Wonyoung would leave her when she'll know the truth, and she was scared that Wonyoung would grow afraid of her.

"On top of that, you're a coward, Yujin. A selfish and coward immortal punished by the gods." Feota says, their voice going deeper than usual. The fallen angel steps in closer, taking a closer look at the devastated Yujin.

"This is where we are different, I accepted my fate when I was casted out from the gates of Heaven." Feota whispers. "While you, you can't accept the fact that you are cornered by your own fears, turning you to a mess that constantly hurts anyone you love."

Yujin didn't have the strength to protest. It was all damn true.

*******

"Are you alone by chance?" Yujin asks the lady on the café who was seating alone on a table.

"Uhm, yes." She shortly replies.

"You don't mind having company, right?" Yujin asks. Her eyes wanders around the facial features of the lady in front of her. Scanning as if she was examining a sculpture made by Pygmalion in an art museum.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having company as long as that person is you." The lady replies and then sweetly smiles.

 _Ah, that smile. I finally found you._ Yujin says to herself. She smiles in return and takes the seat opposite to the lady.

"I'm Jang Wonyoung, by the way." The lady greeted, the smile never wavers on her lips, and then reached out her hand.

Yujin took it without missing a beat. "Ahn Yujin."

Myriads of thoughts occupied Yujin's thoughts, and there are plethora of words she wanted to say;

_I finally found you, Wonyoung, again. After hundreds of years of waiting, you finally came back, though the reincarnation did change a little about your personality. I know you wouldn't understand any of it if I try to explain it, but this will be my starting point. I made a promise to myself that I will never commit the same mistake ever again and I promise to tell you the truth, no matter the consequences. I'll never let you go again, Wonyoung._

"Hello? Yujin?" Wonyoung snaps her fingers in front of Yujin's face. Which the older blinked a few times before composing herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Yujin says and leans closer so she could listen intently.

"I said, since you seem to be a nice person and too good not be my friend," Wonyoung paused. Yujin suddenly felt excitement all over her body, as if she just got electrocuted from what Wonyoung said.

Then Wonyoung breathes, and then smiles. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Yujin?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out fine teehee! 
> 
> \-----
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito!
> 
> CHECK STAN TWITTER ACCOUNT FOR MORE INFORMATION ABOUT MY OTHER KPOP FANFICS, AUs, ONE SHOTS AND OTHER WORKS!
> 
> Follow us on twitter @DocCharitofics, a collab writing stantwt acc handled by me and my bestfriend. To get notified by our announcements regarding new fanfics, aus, socmed aus, etc., Please have a follow!
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
